The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical toy capable of receiving a first user or child's input and providing audio output generally has a series of imbedded audio messages that are not changeable or updatable. The toy has to be reprogrammed with new imbedded messages by manipulation of the toy by a second user or parent.
While current toys achieve their intended purposes there is a need for a new interactive toy that can be remotely updated with new audio output and provide a true interactive experience between the child, the parent, and the toy.